Question: Let $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ be nonzero vectors such that
\[\|\mathbf{a}\| = \|\mathbf{b}\| = \|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|.\]Find the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ in degrees.
Answer: Let $d = \|\mathbf{a}\| = \|\mathbf{b}\| = \|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|.$  Then
\begin{align*}
d^2 &= \|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|^2 \\
&= (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \\
&= \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} \\
&= \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \|\mathbf{b}\|^2 \\
&= 2d^2 + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b},
\end{align*}so $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = -\frac{d^2}{2}.$

Hence, if $\theta$ is the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ then
\[\cos \theta = \frac{\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b}}{\|\mathbf{a}\| \|\mathbf{b}\|} = \frac{-\frac{d^2}{2}}{d^2} = -\frac{1}{2},\]so $\theta = \boxed{120^\circ}.$